Supergirl
by Rogue Angel Barton
Summary: Hi! Okay, so, there's relena. And itz Romance. n stuff happens, I dopn't really want to say anything else so.........Read please!


Supergirl   
By: Rage Barton  
  
  
Bonjour! Wait, I stopped taking French. Anyways, this is my fic, and after 10 seconds I realized I put Rage Maxwell instead of Barton so I changed it. Anyways, I heard the song Supergirl by Krystal Harris when I was checking out the Disney Channel special on Princess Diaries, do not ask. Well, I thought of this after a while and here it is. I do not own the song or Gundam Wing.  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Relena watched the sky on her balcony and smiled as a shooting star soared across the heavens. That star made her think of the one boy that managed to capture her attention, and her heart. She sighed as she realized it was 2 in the morning and that she had an important meeting to attend in the morning. She climbed into bed and fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
Sometimes I have dreams   
I picture myself flying   
Above the clouds   
High in the sky.  
~*~*~*~  
  
^^^^^Dream^^^^^  
  
Relena looked as she saw that she was souring above the clouds. She went lower and laughed as the cloud tickled her nose as she flew by. She moved below the cloud and saw her peaceful kingdom, all silent and at peace in the dark night.  
^^^^^End^^^^^   
  
  
Relena turned over as a knock came from her door. She sighed as she realized her peaceful and beautiful dream was over. Only in the land of her dreams can she truly be at peace.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Relena watched as a very pregnant Noin wobbled into the room. Relena flew from her bed and went to Noin's side.  
  
"Noin! You know better than to go places by yourself right now!"  
  
"Relena! You're as bad as your brother."  
  
Both women laughed at the thought of Milliardo rushing about the house, serving Noin's every need.  
  
"Relena, you have a meeting with the president in 2 hours. Get dressed hun."  
  
Relena smiled as her sister-in-law walked out of her room. She sighed as she headed for the bathroom, ready for another exciting day of politics.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
Conquering the world   
With my magic being oh   
Never being scared   
But then I realized.  
~*~*~*~  
  
The room fell silent as Relena, clad in a commanding blue business suit walked into the room. All the men and women respected the girl, despite her young age. They were all dazzled by her powerful aura. Tamed by the way she held her head up high and her posture. Bewildered by the wisdom in this young 18-year-old politician. And completely mesmerized by her beauty. She was no longer the young girl that had stepped into the world's view at the tender age of 15, no, she was a grown and beautiful young woman. Some people even claimed that her beauty belittled the beautiful goddess of Love in Greek mythology, the beautiful Aphrodite herself. Others said she put the great Helen of the Troy, the woman whose looks sent a thousand ships to war, to shame. Her long, waist-length dark blond hair that shined like gold in the sunlight was now tied by a dark blue ribbon of silk. Her height was now almost equal to that of her respected sister-in-law Lucrezia Noin's. Her body had changed from that of an innocent schoolgirl to the beautiful curves of a goddess. All of her baby fat had melted and now her figure was the envy of all the models on the Earth and colonies. Her eyes were the depths of the ocean when mad and the color of clear green waters when she was in a happy mood.   
  
Relena quickly sat at her chair, as the Foreign Minister, and the Princess of the Sank Kingdom. The President stood and regarded the assembly before him.  
  
"Good Morning, today I have called you here due to the problems arising in the East. It appears as if a rebel group has begun to form in Eastern Asia. According to the Preventers, this group have collected a great amount of mobile suits."  
  
He stopped as whispers ran through the crowd. He cleared his throat for silence. When the assembly settled, he continued.  
  
"The Preventers have asked for permission to start construction of mobile suits in order to defeat this new group."  
  
The crowd was silent no longer. Angry remarks exploded from the crowd. Senator Wadyne of colony L-4 rose from his seat in unprecedented fury.  
  
"How dare they make such a request?!?! They are designed to stop all rebel groups from getting too large period! And now they have the audacity to ask for permission in construction of mobile suits? We have rid ourselves of such things after the Marimea incident! There is no way the ESUN will allow the return of mobile suits!"  
  
As he sat down, several shouts of agreement were heard. Relena looked at her lap for a second before standing up. Silence filled the room. She raised her head high as she regarded each of the members in the room.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, although Senator Wadyne has a very good point, I must say that I am against his views. The Preventers are an organization that has helped achieve peace for 3 years and the organization has done a fine job. However it is not illogical for them to ask for the construction of mobile suits when the enemy clearly has the advantage. It would be illogical and wrong if we let the men and women working there to fight against mobile suits when they themselves are not armed with them. It is highly dangerous for them and we made a promise to protect the people. We can not let the citizens go through perhaps another war simply because some of us made the decision that construction of mobile suits will not occur. And I am sure that we all can put our trust into the Preventers knowing that it is led by the capable hands of Lady Une, Lucrezia Noin, as well as my brother Milliardo Peacecraft. If the Preventers request the need for mobile suits, they must clearly need them since they know very well the opposition of the use among the people. So therefore I favor the construction of mobile suits."  
  
Relena sat down and waited for each of the other politicians to make a move against her. No one stirred from his or her spot. When the votes were in, it showed that 99% allowed the construction of the mobile suits while only 1% opposed.  
  
  
"And I believe we are finished today."  
  
Relena stood up as the meeting was finally over, it was now around 3 in the afternoon and she headed for her car. It was one of the few days when she did not have anymore meetings. She smiled as she saw Pagan waiting by the car and thanked him as he drove towards her office.  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Relena looked up at the other piles of work piled onto her desk. Her once clean office was now a battlefield of papers and documents. The phone rang as Relena looked at the clock.  
  
"It's 1 AM already, that must be Milliardo."  
  
Relena picked up the phone and prepared herself for the usual speech.  
  
"Relena Darlian Peacecraft what are earth do you think you are doing up so late?"  
  
"Milliardo I simply have to finish these documents and I will be right home."  
  
"Relena I want you home right now. I don't care if the president wants them, I want you to be home and go to sleep!"  
  
"Okay Milliardo, I'll be right there."  
  
Relena hung up the phone and grabbed her brief case. She stuffed some documents into the briefcase and walked out of her office.  
  
  
~*~*~*~   
I'm supergirl   
And I'm here to save the world   
And I wanna know   
Who's gunna save me   
I'm supergirl   
And I'm here to save the world   
And I wanna know   
Why I feel so alone.  
~*~*~*~  
  
Relena wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. It was around 3 in the morning and Relena had just stopped correcting papers. She yawned but kept her eyes open as she looked into the darkness of the night. Thinking about how she felt so alone, with no one to share her victories and defeats with.  
  
~*~*~*~  
Seems like a dream   
They're the ones that you say   
Nobody's here with me (here with me)   
To share and know   
That I've been gifted.  
~*~*~*~  
  
Relena laughed at the memory that appeared to her.   
  
~FLASHBACK~  
Relena smiled at each of the politicians that passed her way. She always hated these stuffy balls, you never saw anyone her age here. It's always old men and their wives that belong to the high society. She sighed as she saw Senator Lawrence come her way.  
  
"Good evening Senator Lawrence."  
  
The Senator took her hand, bowed and placed a soft kiss on her hand.  
  
"How do you do Foreign Minister Peacecraft? You look splendid tonight. I believe you know my wife Sarah."  
  
Relena curtsied to them.  
  
"Mrs. Lawrence, good evening."  
  
"Good to see you again my dear girl. I want to congratulate you on a job well done! You are a brilliant girl, and so young too. You are truly talented."  
  
"Thank you. Excuse me, I see a friend. Pardon."  
  
Relena quickly walked away, not wishing to hear another, 'You are so talented.' Compliment.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
Relena looked at the night sky, so dark and deep. It reminded her of the eyes of a certain dark hair and drop dead gorgeous Gundam pilot. She still remembered the way she would drown in his eyes, the way her heart stopped every time he looked at her and the way her body heated when she saw his face.  
  
~*~*~*~   
I need someone   
That's strong enough for me.  
~*~*~*~  
  
Relena smiled at each of her memories of Heero's strength.  
  
~Flash~  
Heero self-destructing in Wing Gundam.  
  
~Flash~  
Heero jumping from the medical lab.  
  
~Flash~  
Heero shielding her from the falling rubble.  
  
~Flash~  
Heero threatening to kill her.  
  
~Flash~  
Heero promising to protect her.  
  
~Flash~   
Heero fighting Zechs in Wing Zero.  
  
~Flash~  
Heero destroying a piece of Libra falling to earth.  
  
~Flash~  
Heero in Wing Zero Custom blowing Marimiea's base up.   
  
Thinking of Heero only made Relena feel more alone. She walked back into her room but kept the balcony doors open. She slowly crawled into her bed and covered herself with red silk sheets. She looked one more time at the dark blue sky and the stars. She soon fell into the land of Morpheus.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
I need someone   
I won't stop 'till I find the one   
Who will stop the lonely in my life.  
~*~*~*~  
  
Relena snapped awake when she felt someone touching her. She found herself looking into the beautiful sea of Prussian blue. She smiled at him.   
  
  
~*~*~*~  
I'm supergirl   
And I'm here to save the world   
And I wanna know   
Who's gunna save me   
I'm supergirl   
And I'm here to save the world   
And I wanna know   
Why I feel so alone.  
~*~*~*~  
  
Relena felt her breath catch in her throat as she saw him lowering his face to hers. Then, in a magical moment, her dreams came true. His tender lips were on hers as she gave back all her passion.  
  
~*~*~*~  
I'm supergirl   
And I'm here to save the world   
And I wanna know   
Who's gunna save me.  
~*~*~*~  
  
Orange, red, and yellow lights of the sun cast a soft glow on the beautiful palace. Through a window, the light shone on two lovers. Both the saviors of the world, and they had found peace in each other. They were alone...no longer.  
  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! I AM FINISHED!!! Okay, now that was kinda long. THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW.  
  
  



End file.
